


Andres

by orphan_account



Series: Insanity [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, First work - Freeform, Homosexual Couple, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Original work - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The start of a new series of a man getting taken over by insanity after the accidental murder of his first lover, Andres.





	Andres

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this short work! I'm currently suffering writer's block and wanted to get finally something out today.

Maddox just silenced Andres out as he complained and yelled at him; he actually got pretty good at it. Andres flicked his fingers in front of Maddox's face.

"Hey! Hey! Are you listening to me?" Andres yelled.

"Oh- uhm- yeah!" Maddox replied as he fell out of his trance.

"This is what I'm talking about! Never listening! Never listening!" Andres threw his hands into the air with frustration.

“Okay, right,” Maddox said. Andres slapped Maddox in the cheek. "You’re not listening again!"

On reflex Maddox rushed up and grabbed Andres' arm and slammed him into the glass coffee table. Andres shrieked on impact. The glass shattered and blood poured out of Andres' impaled chest. Andres' breaths were brief and hoarse. Tears rolled down his face.

"M-Maddox," Andres whimpered. Maddox fell down beside his bleeding lover. He grabbed his hand.

"An-Andres! Oh my god! Oh my god! Andres I'm sorry!" Maddox yelled. He squeezed Andres' warm hand. "Andres?"

Maddox dropped Andres' hand. The hand fell onto the pile of broken glass. It was limp. Maddox looked back at Andres' olive green eyes. Maddox placed a hand on Andres' cheek.

"Andres!" Maddox let out a gurgled cry. "No! Andres! I’m sorry!" Maddox sobbed. “No! P-please, Andres. I’m sorry.”

Maddox grabbed Andres’ body and hugged it. As the police arrived they had to pull Andres’ body out of his arms.

“Andres,” Maddox whimpered as he saw the police cars drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed or hated that short part of a small new series! I've had this account for so long I thought I should make a name out of myself. Please give kudos (or not) and be sure to comment and give some constructive criticism!


End file.
